


The Lake and the Cake

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's best birthdays are always when he is with Iwa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake and the Cake

Oikawa blows his hair out of his face. He’s not particularly successful as he’s still wet from swimming. Oh well. He shifts, running a hand through his hair instead, watching as Iwaizumi continues to swim in the river. A fond smile slowly forms over his features.

So far his birthday has been relatively quiet. It’s just been him and Iwaizumi for most of the day, since Oikawa insisted on going swimming. It’s not quite sweltering summer weather, but Iwaizumi acquiesced. Luckily they managed to find a semi-secluded lake. Oikawa’s gaze strays back to Iwaizumi even as he disappears under the water. 

A wistful sigh later, Oikawa drifts off into a memory.

_ When he turned eight, Oikawa recalled he had been rather upset for a large portion of the day. He hadn’t seen nor heard from Iwaizumi at all. Despite his family’s best efforts, Oikawa had remained in his room, pouting petulantly. Stupid Iwa-chan! He definitely wasn’t his best friend anymore.  _

_ Just before dinner his mother came to his room. “Tooru, you’re wanted at the door.” Oikawa blinked, shook his head, but his mother insisted he go greet his guest.  _

_ For that he stomped all the way there. He swung the door open and was about to tell whomever was there off, but he was taken aback at the sight. There in front of him stood Iwaizumi. He was covered with some kind of white dust (flour) from head to toe. Smatterings of batter and icing was speckled all over his body, and what looked to be sprinkles in his hair. Oikawa blinked, then suddenly noticed Iwaizumi was holding something out for him.  _

_ On a plate rested the most lopsided, messily decorated cake Oikawa had ever seen in his life. “For me?” _

_ Iwaizumi nodded. “I got my mom to help me a little bit... I know it doesn’t look that great, but uh it should taste okay? The first one didn’t work out, so that’s why I’m just getting here now.” Iwaizumi shuffled awkwardly, waiting for Oikawa to take the cake.  _

_ “You made it,” Oikawa breathed out, awe lacing his voice. In an instant his eyes lit up and he tugged Iwaizumi into the house. _

_ “Gah! Hey, I almost dropped it,” Iwaizumi groused, but he was quickly silenced by Oikawa’s arms wrapped around him, making his entire body turn red. _

A splash startles Oikawa from his reminiscing. Iwaizumi has sprung back up from the water. When he turns to look at Oikawa, he grins at him, bright and warm. Oikawa smiles back. “Iwa-chan, you’re going to turn into a prune if you stay in any longer!”

Iwaizumi laughs, hearty and gruff all at once. He makes his way over to Oikawa, who is resting on an old and weary wharf. Once he reaches the wharf he rests his arms over the ledge, looking up at Oikawa. “Hey,” he says, a smile still perfectly in place.

“Hey,” Oikawa says back, reaching out to brush away the water that drips over Iwaizumi’s face. For a moment Oikawa feels a warmth spreading through him, from something more than just the sun’s rays. He leans down, one hand still cupping Iwaizumi’s cheek, and he kisses him. At first it’s soft and light, but it’s quickly deepened. When Oikawa pulls away, it is with Iwaizumi’s bottom lip still between his teeth, tugging gently before he releases him. 

“I’m ready to leave now,” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi nods, shifts in the water to haul himself up onto the wharf. “Ah, Iwa-chan agreeing so easily?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I said we could do whatever you wanted,” even as he says that, he looks away, a flush climbing down to his shoulders from the tips of his ears. He settles down, sitting for a moment.    
Oikawa scoots closer, draping an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist and pulls him closer. “Hn, that’s right,” Oikawa says, voice low, silky, ghosting against Iwaizumi’s ear, “anything I want huh,” he finishes with a lascivious grin.


End file.
